1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle expander. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle expander that is configured to be secured in a tubular part of a bicycle.
2. Background Information
A bicycle headset is a set of components on a bicycle that provides a rotatable interface between a steerer tube of a bicycle fork and a head tube of a bicycle frame. A typical headset has two opposed cups that are pressed into a top of the head tube and bottom into a bottom of the head tube. Inside the two cups are bearings which provide a low friction contact between the bearing cup and the steerer. Basically, there are two main types of headset, which distinguishable by the way in which the bearings are held in place. The first type is often called a threaded headset, which is used with a threaded steerer tube. The second type is often called a threadless headset, which is used with a threadless steerer tube. With a threadless headset, a star-nut is driven down into the threadless steerer tube and held in place by barbed flanges. Then a top cap bolt is threaded into the star-nut, which pulls against the star-nut, to preload the headset bearings. More recently, the star-nut has been replaced with an expander.